1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restoring a cubical object, more specifically to restoring a cubical object included in a single image.
2. Description of Related Art
Cubical objects are a geometric form that can be easily found in indoor and outdoor scenes. For example, most buildings and furniture take cubical forms.
The geometric information of cubical environment/object has become increasingly important with the advent of smartphones, augmented reality, virtual reality and robot navigation.
Restoring a three-dimensional object from an image requires a pre-calibrated camera or a measuring device based on a specialized camera or laser for restoration of cubical objects. For instance, an expensive measuring device is used in a device for automatically configuring a map through a large capacity image.
Moreover, in the conventional methods of restoring a geometric cube, it is required that camera calibration is performed first. That is, in the conventional methods of restoring a cubical object, pre-calculated internal factors of camera are utilized to extract geometric information from an image. In the case where the internal factors of camera are unknown, it is required to obtain peculiar features from a large amount of images, as in the PhotoSynth technology, in order to restore a cubical object. However, these conventional methods do not consider geometric conditions (e.g., each surface of the cubical object being a rectangle and two surfaces of the cubical object forming a right angle) and thus may not properly restore the cubical object.